Christmas at the LeBeaus
by Ana Xpert
Summary: Spin-off my fic Wasting Love. Featuring my OCs Juliette, Rogue and Gambit's daughter and Alex, Emma and Cyclop's son, Rogue and Gambit are also in it. Remy LeBeau is now the jealous father of 20 year-old Juliette. Alex, his daughter's boyfriend, is coming over for Christmas and Remy is not thrilled about it. How can he keep the young adults' hands off each other?
1. Chapter 1

Guys, I was missing Juliette and family so much that I decided to do this short fic (haven't decided on length yet, but it won't be a long one). It all depends on encouragement.

For those who haven't read Wasting Love and want to read this, well, it will spoil Wasting Love's ending for you probably, if you ever decide to read it. Featured in this fic are Juliette, Rogue and Gambit's daughter and Alex, Emma and Cyclop's son. They have been brought up together and are now dating. She's an Avenger and he's an X-Man. This is the first time Alex is sleeping over at the LeBeaus. I hope you like it, if you do, please let me know and I'll continue.

-O-

I love her and, trust me, you've never seen love like ours, nor a couple like us. We've known each ever since we came to be. Hell, even before that, when we were each inside our mothers' wombs. She's the most beautiful, friendly, charming… She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'm so lucky fate has tied us so close. There was a time I thought our love should be a brotherly one, but I know better than that now. God, I'm so glad I saw the light! She turns the blood in my veins to fire when she smiles provocatively at me, she takes me to heaven and back every time we're together. I want to marry her when the time comes, I want to be someone she's proud of, I want her to be the mother of my children. I know I may be too young to be looking forward to these life events, she has that effect on me. I want it all with her. She makes me feel special, desired, I know she loves me too. Okay, I know lots of girls drool when they see me. Jules keeps telling me I'm so gorgeous and women are staring at me wherever I go, but they don't know me like she does. They see the outside, she sees, knows, all of me.

Me, with the powers I have, I know for a fact she loves me as much as I love her. To kill either of us, there would only ever have to be one bullet, for one cannot live without the other.

And she's so pretty, there is no male alive that can tear their eyes off of her. It used to bother me in the beginning of our relationship but I got used to it. Besides, she says I invoke the same reaction from women, thought I never notice. 'How can you not see it?' She usually asks me, then I tell her that's because I only got eyes for her. And she goes and calls me cheesy.

I love her so and that means I would defend her with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means I will comfort her in the difficult and painful times. It means I will dance and rejoice with her when times are good. It means I will never betray her, never give up on her. It means finding my fire when she, my loved one, is threatened. Love says I forgive her when she errs. Love says though life may test me, I am hers into eternity and I will never abandon her, not even when she asks me to spend Christmas at her father's place. He doesn't have much love for me, but as I said, love tells me to do whatever will keep her happy and make her smile.

This Christmas is going to be different from all the others, the first one I'm not spending with my parents and that makes me oddly proud of myself, feeling like a fully grown-up man. Mom and Dad are going skiing, as they always do ever since Auntie Anna and Jules left the mansion. I always tag along. When I was with Lara, my first girlfriend, she usually accompanied me, but not Jules. No way, sir. She won't leave the side of her parents on Christmas for anything in this world. She spent too many years of her life dreaming of white Christmases, her mom, and her father she thought dead and herself. Now she's got two siblings and her parents who love her to death and, understandably, she wants to hold onto special moments with them.

For two years we've been together, we met after a spell apart, we both missed each other, tried to find love and distraction in other people when we were secretly in love with each other. So, naturally, that one night, it took us one look into each other's eyes and love over flooded us. I took her home with me, to the X-Mansion, the place she called home as well, for the biggest part of her life, and there, on my bed we made love. It was her very first time and I'll always cherish the memories of that night. Ever since that night, her father who was otherwise nice and polite to me became a declared enemy.

I know he's not that tough, nor he hates me as much as he says, but he's a jealous man. The pretty little princess of a daughter he has, that he only met when she was fifteen, so quickly slipped away from under his roof, to join the Avengers. And to make matters worse for him, at the same time, she filled her life with another man, me. Even though I understand all that, I can help it but feel uneasy at the prospect of spending the holidays with him. I mean, not with him, but he's in the package. This is the first time I'm sleeping with Jules in their house. We always hang at the Avengers' or at the Mansion. I know Mr LeBeau won't like me sharing a room with his daughter.

God bless America… and me!

-O-

"Why does he have to stay? He could just go back to the mansion after dinner." As we make our way inside the house, I can't help but hear him saying to Auntie Anna upstairs. Or maybe I listened to his thoughts, I don't think she replied, oh well, I really can't tell. They come downstairs to greet Jules and I. Auntie Anna's hug is as warm as my own mother's. She was always like a second mom to me, and now that Juliette and I are dating, she says I can call her mom, as in mother-in-law mom. I prefer Auntie Anna though.

"Look at you two. My babies! Oh, it always strikes me how much you two have grown!"

"Mom, we're 20, for God's sake!" Jules says as Auntie has both of us squeezed into a tight embrace.

"Babies? They'll be making their own babies very soon if we as much as blink an eye." Mr. LeBeau mumbles.

"Dad! I heard that!" She says as she moves on to her dad and they hug for what seems to be hours while I stand there, not knowing what to do or say.

"Come here, Alex. Let me get your backpack, I'll take it to Jules' room for you." At her words, Mr LeBeau, still holding his daughter in his arms, glares at me.

"Sure, there's a guest room available, isn't there?" He says politely, faking nonchalance. I've heard all the swear words he preferred to have said.

"I thought you said Alex'd better keep me happy, daddy." Jules retorts with a smirk on her lips. I blush all shades of pink, red, purple... my girlfriend then laughs at me, all of them start laughing at me! You gotta love the LeBeaus!

Everyone gets busy, Mr. LeBeau goes to the kitchen and busies himself with preparations for our Christmas dinner, Auntie Anna goes out to pick the little ones up from preschool. So Jules decides it's time to sneak away to her bedroom with me.

As soon as she closes the bedroom door behind us she's taking off her top hurriedly. She lunges at me and starts kissing me passionately as if her life depended on it, as if we hadn't made out just an hour before at her place.

"What's the rush, love? We can always do that later…" I manage to say in between kisses. All I could think of is how I could keep her from noticing my ever growing erection. Mr LeBeau is going to serve my ass on a plate for dinner if he as much as catches us in action at this time of the day under his roof.

"Alex, you're so hot! It's not my fault, sugar, that I need you like all of the fucking time!" She says, staring into my eyes and licking her lips seductively. I am usually a very serious and disciplined guy, like my father my mom says. Few things get me out of control. But she does, in all the best ways. It takes all my determination to break away from her kisses.

"I guess your folks will notice we are missing and will come looking for us." I took her hand in mine and was determined to get us out of the room but she had other ideas and placed my hand on her ass as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was stunned and very much under her spell. Her black lacy bra was doing nothing to help me either. She pulled my head down and whispered in my ear something about how she wanted to make me come so hard I'd forget my own name. Before I could respond our lips were locked and her tongue was swirling in mouth. Her lips tasted of strawberry and I couldn't get enough of those luscious tasty lips. I couldn't stop her for I was lost in lust myself. She unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock. She led my hand between her legs. I had just slid a finger in her when we heard it.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Fuck!" She whispers and quickly gets away from me, grabs her top from the floor and slides it back on. "What kind of telepath are you, Alex? I thought you were looking out for possible interruptions." And now it's my fault! Unbelievable! I thought she'd appreciate it that I always bring shields up and block other people's thoughts when I'm with her.

"Hey, Jules, you guys better get your asses to the kitchen right now. Those vegetables won't peel themselves." Her father commands loudly.

"In a minute, dad!" She replies without a care in the world. She dropped down and started kissing my cock. This might be normal for some but is something I hadn't experienced until now. She had my cock in her mouth as I stand there paralyzed to stupefied to think about her dad on the other side of the door.

"Better be quick, or dinner will be ready for New Year's eve only." We hear the loud thump of his footsteps as he climbs down the stairs.

"Jules, my love, we better knock it off for now. Your father…" I pleaded to no avail. My body contradicted my words though, I wanted more and more. Where did she learn how to do it like that? I guess letting her use my body as a dummy is the best learning experience she can get.

"Jules, Jules, Jules… Juuuuules!" Becca was knocking the door incessantly.

"Oh fuck!" She mumbled, finally letting go of me. I sit at her bed and try to catch a breath. I had barely had the time to zip up when the door swings open.

"Jules, I missed you! Let's play! Come on, Oli, hurry up! Let's play with our big sista." The little girl was pure happiness.

"Wooo, just can't wait!" Juliette says sarcastically. The children do not notice the sarcasm and squeal excitedly.

Auntie Anna gets into the room as well. She looks at me and chuckles. My face was probably pale as paper. Yeah, she figured out alright what we were doing.

"It serves you right for all the times you've interrupted your dad and I. And you were a teenager, not a child." She whisper in her oldest daughter's ear. Juliette simply sneers at her mom. She drags her feet out of the bedroom, following her little siblings who were squeaking with excitement. Auntie Anna offers me a hand and pulls me up.

"Come on, Alex. Chop, chop! Jules babysits the youngins and you join my handsome husband in the kitchen, you'll be his cooking assistant." She said and winked at me. She gotta be kidding! Someone shoot me now!

"Oh, no, Auntie, please, no. He hates me!" I confess my disappointment openly. She's my Auntie Anna, that's known me for all my life, she probably figured that I'm dreading being with Mr. LeBeau alone.

"No, he doesn't, sugar. You guys just need to spend more time together. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." She winks at me, reminding me of Jules. They are not only similar in looks, but they both have a way of pushing me into doing things I don't really wanna do. With a wink, and a smile, and a shrug, everything's fine to them.

"He doesn't bite, you know?" She insisted. She forgets that I can hear his thoughts. He'd rather I was never back into their daughter's life, so his princess would still be a virgin porcelain doll.

Resigned, I sigh and follow Auntie Anna down. This is surely gonna be some Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello again, lovely people in Romy Fandom! I was determined to start posting the continuation to this only around Xmas time, but I was like, you know what, whatever! I just can't keep stories to myself. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Next one coming up next week.

-O-O-O-

"I hate to do this, you leave no choice, can't live without her

Love me or hate me we will be both standing at that altar  
Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human, too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway"

Resigned to my fate, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I met my beloved girlfriend`s father chopping vegetables at remarkable speed. I greeted him with a fake smile, and a hello, trying hard to act as if being around him didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I ask him if he would like my help with anything, forcing myself to be friendly with someone I know isn't thrilled to have me at all. Unsurprisingly, I received nothing but an annoyed grunt in reply.

This is the man who's usually charming and friendly to everyone, I mean EVERYONE but me. Ever since Juliette and I started dating he's changed his way towards me. Talk about wearing out your welcome! In his defense, it all started out with him finding out I took his daughter's virginity. And n mine, said daughter practically begged me to do it.

I sigh, he sighs. The sounds coming from his knife blade dominated the whole place. I remember how smooth and swift his movements are and what he probably could do to me with that huge knife he's holding. I swallow hard, better not tease the beast, when it was his turn to break the awkward silence.

"Alors, Summers boy, will you be staring at me all day or what?" he asks in his thick accent. He's just spent one week in New Orleans taking care of his business, meaning, his worldwide Thieves' Guild that is. Whenever he spends anytime there, it seems his accent gets thicker and, in my humble opinion, more menacing. Hell, that threatening tone he cultivates for me only, I'm sure.

"Alex, sir, not Summers boy." I clear my throat. "And sorry, sir. If you'd rather work alone, I shall be leaving, then." I reply calmly with all my best manners. What wouldn't I do for my beautiful enchanting Juliette? But he's got other ideas and stops what he's doing and hands me a knife and a cutting board and points at a bag of potatoes to the left, his eyes narrowed at me all the while. I take the knife and start peeling the vegetables silently.

I feel nervous at his presence and he's an empath. I know he's picked up on that.

"They've sent you here, eh?" He affirms more than asks, slightly cheerful, trying to make conversation. "Which one of them?" He completes.

"Auntie Anna." I confess, avoiding his eyes. "She says we should try and get along." Then something changes on his facial expression, he feels sorry for me, I guess. Even though I feel tempted to just go and read his thoughts, I refrain from it. He's got a well-trained mind, he can feel me if I try. I attempted once, and was promptly caught in the act and sure as hell he made some joke out of it in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed!

"Are you gonna call your girlfriend's mother 'auntie' for the rest of your life?" He asks mockingly and chuckles.

"Well, it's hard to stop it, she's been my 'auntie' ever since I was born. I can't bring myself to call her differently. It's just too awkward." I reply timidly.

"Like it's a bit awkward that you and Juliette are together when your mama, you know, cared for you both as babies. I heard she's breastfed you both. You're practically siblings." He teases me, Juliette has told him how I felt I shouldn't date her because of that. Now has he crossed the line! In fact, he's so far past the line that he can't even see that fucking line! I'm always a very calm guy, but now he's managed to get under my skin.

"You mean, when? When you were not around and Auntie Anna was miserable, thinking you were dead?" The words leave me before I could stop it. He throws his knife at his cutting board and looks into my eyes, eyebrows together in a deep frown.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry I'm always an ass to you. It's nothing against you in particular."

"It's, err…, okay, sir. I understand." I lie unconvincingly.

"No, you don't. You'll know how it feels to see your daughter with someone else one day, but right now, you can't understand. Whenever she comes here with you in her arms, so happy, so self-sufficient, not needing me at all, I get… "

"Jealous." I finish his sentence. Wow! I wasn't expecting that kind of honesty coming from him. He shrugs and there's this moment of awkward silence.

"Mr. LeBeau, I love your daughter. And she loves me. I guess what Auntie Anna wanted when she sent me here if for us to form some bond, get closer, maybe, for Juliette's sake, you know? Because, guess what, I won't be going anywhere. I'm going to marry your daughter someday." I feel my cheeks burning, still I'm proud of myself for that burst of courage that made me lay things as they are for him.

"As if I didn't know that already. But it won't happen anytime soon, neh?"

"Well, actually…"

"What? No, no actually! The answer is no!"

"Sir, I…"

"She just got my last name and you already want to take it away?"

Now it was all because of his last name! Unbelievable. And she got his last name five years ago, he makes it sound like it was yesterday.

I gotta be honest, the thought of making him agonizing to submission after a mental attack did cross my mind. You know those naughty ideas your mind plays in your head? Yeah, even us righteous X-Men do it. For a second, I could see myself posing like a super cool villain:

'You fucker! You never looked for your woman in fifteen years and now you think you have a say on this?' Then the bawahahaha of my evil laugh would sound.

"So, how are you guys getting along?" Auntie Anna pops her head in and the warmth in her smile wakes me up from my daydreaming.

Mr. LeBeau mumbles something I don't quite catch. He's sulking over my intentions to marry his daughter. None of us answer the question.

"Oh, well, you guys are not at each other's throats, so it's better than I expected." She says, blows a kiss at her husband and blinks at him. "Behave, Mr. LeBeau." And with that she leaves.

I steal a glance his way and found him watching me warily.

"You can't be serious, right? Have you proposed? You guys are just children!"

"We are twenty years old! And I bought her a ring, spent my yearly income on the finest money could get her, but still haven't proposed."

"So there's still time. I'll pay you double the price you paid for it so you don't do it."

"What!?" Now he's the one who can't be serious!

"I'm joking, obviously." He laughs hard at me. My face must have gone paper white. 'Not joking.' He brings his mental shield down and says in his mind for my benefit. I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

Now it's Juliette's turn to show up. She's got her two-year-old baby brother in her arms who's pulling on her hair and screaming for his mom. Becca is following her close behind.

"Dad, where's mom?" She asks my archenemy. The kids run to him. Her eyes find mine and we stare at each other, she smiles a broad smile.

"Hey, handsome. Doesn't it smell like Christmas in here? I love it! I love Christmas!" She speaks softly with that velvety voice of hers. I love her! Absolutely love her! My bombshell of a girlfriend. She's wearing that pair of shorts that make me drool and all I can think about is how I wanna kiss her so badly.

How I wanted to be in my parents' shoes right now! Happily having a skiing trip with my significant other. Just the two of us. Sex her up all day long. I reach her mind and what she's picturing in her head is way spicier than what I thought. She licks her lips, her red on black eyes taking in all of me. A saucepan falls to the floor. Her father's courtesy, of course.

That's when the bell rings.

Things that are going bad can always get worse, mama always said. Juliette goes grab the door.

"Grandad! Claude! Little Gabriel! How I missed you all!" We hear Juliette at the door, squeaking in absolute delight. Claude is in da house. I sigh deeply and audibly. Now it's my turn to get jealous.

"Mmm… it seems that tables have turned." Mr. LeBeau comments sarcastically and smirks at me. He starts humming 'I wish you a Merry Christmas' and walks to the stove and stirs one of the pot. He's happy now that I'm not.

It's gonna be fun, she said. Just the two of us and my family, she said. So much for a quiet family Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah."

She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

-O-

One week earlier, I go down for breakfast feeling like an empty shell. Juliette was supposed to have spent the night in the mansion. It had been over a month since we had actually slept together. I mean really sleep together, as in holding her body against mine all through the night, spooning, spending our most vulnerable hours in each other's company. There's no other moment I treasure more! I want nothing more than to curl up into the curves of her exuberant body and dream sweet dreams of her and me.

Sex is great but intimacy, oh man, intimacy is what I crave. It's not merely physical. It's beyond sex, it's about being bonded as one, body and soul.

Waking up to her beautiful face is my most valued prize. That knockout of a smile of hers when she emerges to full consciousness and realizes that it's me staring at my sleeping beauty who's spent the night in my arms. That smile! It tells the world she's one of those few ones who are pure at heart and at the same time is free-spirited and sassy. Her careless approach to life is invigorating.

Since she's an Avenger and I'm an X-Man, throughout these two years we've been together, there's been lots of weeks when our schedules just wouldn't make peace with one another. It's either me flying away on a mission or her. But that night, we were both free at last. We were finally going to make love to each other until we were drained of all energy, and had no other option than drifting away into sleep. I had been counting the days, I was anticipating that night so much!

Frustratingly, something came up on her end and she had to leave me in the middle of something.

"Oh, love. Sorry, sugar pot. I really have to go! Surely you can untie yourself, right?" She says with a devilish smile that matched her devilish eyes as she picks her clothes off the floor and hurriedly gets dressed. I, in return, am still naked and tied to the bed posts.

"Oh, Jules!" I whine, showing my dissatisfaction.

"Why would I bother having an Omega Level mutant boyfriend if he can't even untie himself?" I use my telekinesis and the ropes slide off, one knot is undone at a time.

"You know I gotta go." She continued, aware of my discontent. Now fully dressed, she bends over and kisses my mouth hungrily, one hand finds my cock and she strokes it as she deepens the kiss.

"I love you and I want you, oh how I want you, my gorgeous hottie, but duty calls, honey." Has she no idea what she does to me? Now she's being plain mean, treating me like that when she knows she's not staying.

"Oh great! You just made things easier." I say sarcastically, looking down at my erection.

She shrugs, walks to the door, then holding the door knob, stops and finds my eyes one last time. She blows me a kiss and I do my best to pretend I'm okay with her leaving, but it breaks my heart to see her go. God knows what dangers she'll face. I know Brazen can take good care of herself, but still, it leaves me hollow inside. If only all our missions were the same missions, then we could have each other's back all of the time.

"Where's Juliette?" My mom asks bluntly as soon as she sees me walk in the kitchen. She knows the answer; she's just twisting the knife a bit further down the hole in my chest. She means no harm, I know. She wants me to see the light and stand up for myself. Or maybe, perhaps, she just wants Juliette to be an X-Man and is using me? No, of course, it's not that. I shake off that thought. She just wants me to be happy and she knows my happiness has a name and it's called Juliette Darkholme LeBeau, also known as Brazen.

"How about a 'Good morning, son'? That would be a better way to greet your only son when you first see him in the morning, huh?" I try to act nonchalant, but it backfired. With my mom, Emma Frost, it always does. She dedicates her life to figure out ways to go past my mental walls. Walls which I build so she won't be reading my mind twenty-four hours of the day in the first place. She's so overzealous!

"Your girlfriend doesn't need to sneak out like a thief in the night. We're all adults here. Unless she wanted to bolt..?" Of course, she's picked up on the fact I was upset that Jules ran off in the middle of the night. And no, sir, no luck. She made a point of commenting, of course, she did.

'Mom, get out of my head!' I communicate telepathically. 'How did you even manage to..?'

'Is that what you call kink? I thought you'd be better at it since you've watched so much porn.'

'Ewwww! Mom!'

'Nothing wrong with a healthy sex drive.'

'Get out of my head!' I command and finally shut her out.

"You're broadcasting all your pent-up frustrations," she says, "I don't like wading through it, either. I just want to know what happened with Juliette."

"That's for me to share when I want! If I want." I retort.

She looks away for a brief moment and I know I've hurt her. She prefers to speak to me telepathically, so I concede.

'Okay, okay. I'll let you in my head, but just because I don't want people to eavesdrop on us. It's no one's business.'

'Are you happy with this arrangement? She, an Avenger. You, an X-Man. You never spend quality time together.' She says in my mind.

'What do you want me to say, mom? Of course, I'm not. I long to be with her all of the time. But it's what she wants, I have to respect her choices.'

'How noble. And what do YOU want? Does she take that into consideration?' She asks and plays some scenarios in my mind. Me an Avenger, Jules an X-Man, us apart, us together. It overwhelms me. I take a deep breath, before finally answering her.

'I guess I… I'd want her to be here all the time. I want her to be an X-Man. There. Was that the confession you wanted? She was brought up here, trained with us ever since she was old enough. But it's more than that... Hell, I feel hollow inside when she's not around. If I could have it my way, I'd want her here, for keeps. Mom, I want her… want her to be my wife!'

She gasped, I gasped. My mother always had her ways to get things out of me. Things I didn't even know myself. Yes, you guessed it right. She uses that therapy shit on me, of course.

We look at each other intently; I realize I'm breathing faster. I break our mental connection and turn around.

"I wish I had a family ring for you to give her…" She comments lightly, as she hugs me sweetly, planting a kiss on my cheek and then resting her chin on my shoulders.

"Are you saying…"

"That I approve of her? That's an understatement. The moment you brought her home, that night when she slept here with you, her very first time, I knew she was the one for you. You guys, being brought up together, sharing your first kiss, then coming together after life sent you both different ways. Of course, I knew that from the day you made her your woman in bed that you two were in it for the long haul. You guys were meant to be! Oh, and you don't need my approval, anyway."

"Well, I'm sure you could make life a living hell for an unwanted daughter-in-law." I chuckle, she remains serious. Damn right, she would. "Anyways, what I mean is, you always said we didn't have anything in common."

"Well, you don't. Your personalities are so different, but you're like a jigsaw puzzle. You complement each other. And what you have is so beautiful, son. So pure. It's the innocent infantile crush that became something real. Love that is rock solid. Or am I seeing this through the blind eyes of love?"

"No, mom, that's exactly how I feel. I love her more than anything, despite our differences, because she has what I lack and I have what she doesn't. I can't live without her! And I know she loves me too. She's always been very open about it. Am I too pathetic for dreaming of our life together? Do you think I'm too young for that? Because I can tell you, I can see her and the children we'll have already."

"You're minnows in the stream," She teases me but I catch her sneakily wiping away a tear. "That's not even the point. You're either ready or not. If you feel prepared to take your relationship to the next level, then who am I, or anyone else, to say otherwise?"

Minutes later, mom and I bump into my father across the hall. An easy smile slides across his face as he takes in the sight of us together, my mother's arm in mine.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" He asks. "Such big smiles! Something is going on. Am I at least invited to join the both of you?"

"We're going shopping." Mom says with a knowing smile aimed at me. "We're getting Christmas presents." She lies effortlessly and I just know I'll never master that skill.

"But, Alex! You said you were going to help me fine tune the new programming for the Danger Room." He comments disappointedly. "You are never one to bail out like that."

"Oh, don't you worry, darling. I promise to bring him back to you in a couple of hours." Mother says dismissively.

It wasn't too long after that when I was paying one million dollars for a ring. Ok, not just any ring. The ring! I love her and she deserves anything and everything. I will happily slave my ass with the X-Men for another year to get that sort of money back into my account as long as I see her smile and say 'I do' to me.

Why am I thinking about that now? Because they are all laughing out loud in the living room while I'm stuck here with Mr. LeBeau. The newly arrived Southerners are having a blast teaching the kids little tricks, I can hear the loud laughter. Apparently, they all think it's alright that they are in fact showing the little ones how to pick a pocket successfully. I've left the ring inside my jacket which is there, on the sofa and am now worried that they might find it before my, hopefully, bride-to-be does.

"Ooops, I think we found something worthy of our time!" Mr. LeBeau senior says with a laugh. Fuck! And so he did! Using my powers, I 'change his mind' and make him put it back, even had him say it was nothing, he was just pulling their legs. Everyone buys it because he's always pulling pranks on his grandchildren. His antics are absolutely insane!

Before I could blow out a breath of relief, Auntie Anna joins us again. She says hi to me, a bright smile lighting up the place. She walks towards her husband, placing both her hands on his shoulders, she speaks in a low voice and I don't try to overhear what she says. I can tell her tone is soft and she's concerned. I can't help but hear Auntie Anna's thoughts. She's asking why he's not his usual self and he tells her about my proposal plans. With patience and kind words, she soothes his soul, takes all his insecurities away and boosts his spirits.

I watch the scene play in front of me, in awe. It's like I'm not even there. They are communicating in their own love language, he hugs her and buries his face on the curve of her shoulder, starts planting little kisses on her neck and she's a giggling mess.

"Oh, sugar! Are you really upset because of that?" she asks and he doesn't answer with words, only looks into her eyes with saddened eyes. "You know you should count yourself lucky for having your daughter fall in love with her best friend, a boy I know so well. I love him as if he were my own, you know? I couldn't be happier about it." She confesses. And I smile at her words. Auntie Anna is the best.

He takes his wife by the hand and she lets him guide her. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her one look, you know? It was the look of love, so intense, so heartfelt which she responded to with a smile I have never quite seen before.

"Come here, you silly daddy." She teases him.

She leans in, so her forehead rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

"Thank you," he says in a barely there whisper.

"For what?" She asks him.

"For being you. For making me calm and think straight. For being my lifeline." He replies. She flashes another beaming smile and gives him a little peck as she throws a quick glance my way, suddenly reminded that I was present. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain himself anyway, Mr. LeBeau holds Aunt Marie's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

That's it! That's me and Juliette right there in the future. That's what I want! I want her to be my wife, my partner, my best friend, I'll be her Gambit, she'll be my Rogue and we'll live happily ever after.

A knock on the door. Jean-Luc LeBeau opens the door and speaks to me.

"You're Juliette's boyfriend, aren't you?" I nod and he continues. "Come here, boy. We need to have a talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Some boys take a beautiful girl And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun" Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cindy Lauper

-O-

So I went outside for a most dreaded talk with Jean-Luc LeBeau, the original king of the New Orleans guild until his adopted son took his place by popular demand. Well, at least, that's what Juliette told me. She doesn't tell me much about it and I have never cared about it either. I could have read his mind, but preferred not to. God knows what's up in there! I don't want to learn about other people's deep shit. Mainly because it's Christmas and I'm having a day off, for crying out loud.

"Would you oblige an old man with a few minutes of your time?" He steered me away from the party.

I had nothing to fear, though. It turns out he is a man of excellent manners. Unlike his son, I can't help but think. He only wanted to have a little chat. As in chat, I mean THE chat. Yes, you know the kind. Older person trying to transfer his knowledge of life to younger person. His patronizing ways made me a little uncomfortable, but I knew he meant well and played along.

And I knew his intentions were genuinely good because, by that point, I was tired of guessing if he really meant all that he said, and used my powers. Oh, well, you can't blame me. I did try not to use them. I hear laughter inside and I just want to go back in and see what the reason for such excitement was. Knowing my girlfriend as well as I do, I know she could only be the one to be causing such commotion. After some small talk, father to son advice, he delivers the blow.

"I hope you don't think me intrusive, but I caught a glimpse of a diamond ring in your possession and I'd like to know if you intend on proposing to my granddaughter tonight. Don't look so anxious, son. It's a simple question."

I was mortified, frozen to the spot. Words left me - I didn't know what to say.

"I have no plans. I mean, er… not an elaborate gameplay, by any means. I'm kind of just waiting for the right moment to present itself." I shrug. He's clearly not at all impressed.

'My granddaughter fell for this?' His thoughts filled my ears. 'He may be attractive, but, damn, he needs to grow some balls.'

"Mais la!" He said, "That ain't gonna cut it! You see, the reason for my inquiry was entirely your benefit. Remy adores his daughter, like any decent man, and I know he'd feel… conflicted about losing her. If you proposed in front of the families, why – she'd expect her father to welcome you with open arms. I planned to save you all that embarrassment with a fantastic speech about joining the family, but if you haven't given any thought to making it a special event, why should I?"

He briskly slapped my back and went inside without another word, leaving me behind, dumbstruck. Gosh, aren't these people strange? But then, who am I to call anyone's family strange? Most of the time my mother parades in lingerie she insists on calling clothes.

When we're back in the living room, the music is loud. An annoying hit song from five years ago is playing, my beautiful girlfriend and her sleazy cousin are dancing, their bodies too close for my comfort. There was this sensual hip action and sexy flair going on, set to the upbeat music. She's totally oblivious of my presence, her delicious laughter fills the whole place. Needless to say, I've succumbed to the green-eyed monster. God, I hate Claude! Mmmm… What kind of torture would Villain Mastermind Alex save for him? I entertain myself with silly thoughts for a minute.

Five years ago, my reason for living first met her father and spent her summer holidays in New Orleans with him for the very first time and Claude was also in that package. So he could earn his daughter's love, Mr. LeBeau indulged my Juliette, took her to all nightclubs in town, even though she wasn't old enough, and Claude was always in tow.

They are close together in age, he's a year older than Jules. It's easy to understand why Mr. LeBeau thought it was a great idea to get the two of them to become close friends. Not only their ages are close together, but also they share other things in common. They both have a thing for adventure, mischief, fun, and dancing. The two cousins are both extroverted people, I'm not.

I sigh lightly as I see that Claude takes my girlfriend's right hand in his left and places his right hand on her left shoulder blade while she keeps her left hand on his right shoulder, with her arm over his. I swallowed hard at the scene, seeing her in another man's arms. Even if that man is her cousin and ever since his teenage little fling crush for her faded, they became best friends, it still affects me. And hell yeah, I've wandered her mind once, she really sees him as her friend only.

She had her back to me, but I could see Claude's face. A beaming smile was stamped on his lips. For the two of them, that song represented reminiscence of those exciting days in New Orleans. It made them happy, of course, it did. That was before Claude learned he knocked up the girl he's currently married to. There were no responsibilities, life was fun and games only.

They danced in perfect synchrony, grinning ear to ear at each other. She caught my eye for a second and blinked at me. Her glossy hair sashayed all around, and then their eyes were locked again.

"You still remember, Jules!" Claude exclaimed after Juliette pirouetted at a given point. He then ran a hand over her waist and their bodies kept swaying to the music.

Mr. LeBeau approached me, now wearing a ridiculous Santa Claus apron which I'm sure Auntie Anna made him wear. She loves Christmas, the house is over-decorated and it seems now she's decorating the people in it, the children were running around wearing reindeer's ears.

My archenemy was approaching. If I were Batman, he'd be the Joker and his nephew, Penguin. He leaned against the wall, cocky smile across his lips, crossed his arms over his chest watched his nephew and daughter for a while and then looked at me, flashing a knowing look my way.

"That's what I wanted you to see, Alex." He said, calling me by my name. That must be a first! "Juliette is this free spirited person. She's happy and outgoing, smart and funny. She loves dancing, having fun and spending time with anyone capable of making her laugh. Do you really want to lock her up in the golden cage of matrimony?"

I rolled my eyes at him before speaking.

"Why? Does Auntie Rogue feel like a bird in a cage? She seems quite happy to me." I replied with all the petulance I could muster. He grunted and shook his head.

"It's different. Jules and you are both too young to get married."

"You didn't oppose to Claude getting married at 18, now did you? In fact, Jules told me you were one of the ones who advocated for it, in fact. Something about keeping the men in the guild honorable…"

"Fuck, you really are your mother's son, huh?" He said in exasperation. "You made your research. I'll give you that."

That made me chuckle.

"That's not the point." He continues. "You know she's going to say 'yes' to you and your expensive ring and all that it entails because she loves you. But is that really in her best interests? I don't think so. Listen, mon ami. I'm trying to be your friend here. You guys are too young. Getting married now will end up breaking you two apart. I know it because I've been there. Young, in love and stupid."

"With all due respect, sir. I'm not you, sir. Jules and I, we are very responsible and mature." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me. He throws another glance at his daughter and nephew dancing.

"Is she really? I don't see it this way."

I know where he's coming from. Jules told me all about how he married his childhood sweetheart at 18. Long story short, they didn't stay together and to this day, they kind of hate each other. But we're different, it's not like we are Capulet and Montague, nor a thief and an assassin. We're just… well, come to think of it, she's an Avenger and I'm an X-Men. We're not enemies, but we are hardly working together or fighting the same cause. Maybe he has a point. Auntie Anna walks over to us, asks me if her husband is bothering me and treating me like a child that she probably still sees in me, she places a Santa hat on my head. I want to take it off, but she looks at me so tenderly, checking out if the hat looks alright, that I leave it as it is.

'Boy!' Mr. LeBeau calls me in his head. 'Putting an expensive ring on her finger won't make her give up her career to be your wifey. Would you want her to stop doing what she loves so she can be with you? And worse even, in a couple of years, she'll be resenting you for that. Think about it.'

I realize he has a point there and that notion upsets me. However, I don't allow much time to mull over his words, time to get that dirty thief she has for a cousin well away from her. Wish me luck!

'Claude, you'll taste a bit of your remedy. Don't believe me, just watch.' I got the Grinch smile, I can't help it.

Author's Notes:

Thanks for all who reviewed, Ludi is following this (mini heart attack!). Special thanks to Katkaract52 who helped me adjust the voices of both Emma last chapter and Jean-Luc here. Sorry, honey, I forgot to give you credits last chapter. Thanks again for your helping hand. So there it goes.

Oh and I'm back with the songs before the story as it was in Wasting Love. I'll edit chapters 1 and 3 that have no songs in it. Not that anybody cares... LOL


	5. Chapter 5

¬I can't talk right now

I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing  
Got me feeling kinda shocked right now  
Couldn't stop right now, even if I wanted  
Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now  
Oh my God, what is this?  
Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist  
Please don't blame me for what ever happens next

No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible  
If I-I-I-I, get you in trouble now  
See you're-'re-'re-'re, too irresistible  
Yeah, that's for sure"

Ain't My Fault - Zara Larrson

Without another word, I walk away from my hopefully future father-in-law and make my move. I see Claude's wife, Jessica, who was looking as bored as one can possibly get. I smirk at my own resolution, grabbing my jacket which was lying carelessly on the couch, I sit next to her. Her eyes pop back to life. I'm hearing her thoughts and it makes me want to laugh out loud, but I settle for a small chuckle, struggling to control myself.

'Bless his heart! Juliette's boyfriend may be a little dorky, but goddamn, he's drop dead gorgeous! I'm not the cheating kind, but is that boy tempting or what? Oh, what the hell, I might as well indulge in this yummy eye candy.' Batting her eyelashes, she breathes a little 'hi'. She licks her lips and I notice her breathing getting deeper and deeper by the second.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Alex Frost-Summers." I say, 'Wayne, Bruce Wayne.' I think. I try hard to be as charming as Juliette usually is with strangers, not sure I was successful.

"Juliette's boyfriend." She adds with a faint breath. Oh, well, I guess my looks were enough, because my swagger… let's just say I have none of it. The LeBeaus have it so easy. Man, even Oli, the toddler is more charming than I will ever be.

"Yes. And I take it you're her cousin's wife, am I right?" I state the obvious.

"Yeah, Jessica. A pleasure to finally meet you." She says and thinks 'A pleasure, indeed. Oh gosh, these thoughts in my head, they're not cheating, are they?'

"No, it's okay. As long as you don't act upon them." I reply aloud and she nearly falls off her seat in shock. "Sorry, I forgot you're not used to mutants. I'm a telepath." Then I briefly explain to her what my powers are and how they work.

"Oh!" She gasped. "That's…mmm… sexy." She says and we both laugh at that.

We do some small talk and I ask her if she wants to dance too. She's taken aback and gladly accepts my invitation.

"I must warn you I'm an awful dancer." I inform her in all seriousness and she giggles. She thinks I'm joking. In a second, she'll learn I'm not.

We start dancing, my hand finds her waist and she throws her arms around my neck. I'd better not go into details, but let's just say that her mind is filled with some dirty images of me, her, Juliette and her husband. Yikes! Sometimes I wish people would mind their thoughts the same way most of them mind their words.

As soon as the pair of cousins sees us dancing, their glorious routine seems to lose all of its appeal. Juliette raises her eyebrows and broadcasts her thoughts for my benefit.

'Well played, love.' A sexy smirk spreads on her lips. She's so fucking sexy. Gosh, I want to bang her right now. Bang her? This is not how I talk about my girl. Oh I know where I got the word from, it was the kind of vocabulary Claude's wife was using. As if reading her thoughts, Mr. LeBeau's nephew and protégé approaches and tries to claim his wife.

"Hey, excuse me, Mister. But I asked first to dance with Jennifer here." I interject.

"Jessica" She corrects me promptly.

"Sorry, Jess. That won't happen again." I hold her hand in mine and continue to dance badly, she tries to help me correct my bad moves, but to no avail. Claude doesn't move an inch and stares at us in disbelief, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me, Alex! This is my wife."

'Funny, and that was my girlfriend, you asshole!' I say inside my head. "Sorry, Claude. Can't stop for I'm having too much fun." I tell him as I resume my routine, making Jess and Jules laugh out loud.

'This is hysterical, Alex! I'm loving it! Never knew you had it in you.' My girlfriend broadcasts in her mind so I can "hear".

'You haven't seen half of it, chére. I've been learning from the master.' She laughs out loud as I call her chére, startling the others. Ok, now they all know we are having a little conversation telepathically.

'Your dancing is so bad, it makes me cringe, you fool. What is this all about? Are you actually jealous?'

'What if I am?'

'I'd say it turned me on and I want to ride you right now.'

I'd say I must have looked absolutely shocked at her bluntness because she rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. Man, she's so hot and I'm such a fool in love with her.

'Are you in or are you out?' She asks impatiently. 'I'm hoping for an in and out, in and out, in and out.' She says, with a wicked grin. Oh, my cheeky girlfriend! I absolutely love her ways. She suggests we go upstairs. She'll say she'll run a bath and change for dinner while I will excuse myself and go outside to call my mom. Then, I'll lift myself up, using my telekinetic powers and then in through her window I'll go. This smells like trouble, but she's convinced it's a plan as neat as it gets.

Holy Bat trap! I'm as good as caught in it already. My mind is filled with lustful thoughts of her, of how our bodies fit together as we were made for each other. We fall into one another, we feel our very own natural sex rhythm. Our love, our sex, it is the greatest of all.

And no, you don't need to tell me her plan is idiotic. I tried to make my pretty girl see reason, but she would have none of it.

'You're irresistible, blondie.' She joked, broadcasting her thoughts so we didn't have to speak. I roll my eyes at her. 'I'm not joking, you are! It isn't my fault that you're a hottie. Not my fault either that I'm addicted to your hands and mouth on me because your mom gave you that Sex Ed. class when you were fifteen and now you can find my G spot better than I can.' I blushed at that. Making my girl reach the sky is as easy as drinking a glass of water for me and I love it. It's the best feeling in the world, watching the girl I love losing all control.

I can give her orgasms that easily because I have been trained. It's true, my mother said she was doing good to the world by teaching me how to pleasure a woman using all the tools I have available, if you know what I mean. She got a life size model of the female reproductive system from the school's science lab and even ordered a silicon model to show me stuff. Gosh, it was the most embarrassing experience of my life, but now I can say it paid off.

My mind plays the scene of mom telling dad what we were doing at the study for so long and his face was priceless.

"You what!?" He exclaimed. "You can't be teaching our underage son how to… you know, how to, oh, you know what."

"Come on, darling. Don't act that surprised. I had to teach you a lot of stuff too. Absolutely no shame in that."

My mom is the most sexually liberated parent I've heard of, plus she was always meddling with my social life, then with my sexual life.

When I was a child, she'd be like "Why don't you invite Juliette over to your room so you can play with your new hot wheels track? I know she loves it and I'll make sure her mom lets her stay for longer this time." And now she goes "Why don't you invite Jules over so you guys can sleep together? I know she loves it. Plus the Avengers penthouse can't be the best place to make love. What a turn off it must be knowing Captain America is next door! Here I can make sure no one disturbs you guys."

Yes, that's my mom. I'm afraid one day she'll enter our room when we're at it and will give us advice on how to make it better, teach us how to use toys… I wouldn't be surprised.

'Come on, you poopy-head! Let's move it!'

'Gee, you haven't called me that since we were nine years old, I guess. You must be really angry.'

'Don't you wind me up, Alex. I want your cock in me right now!'

Wooo, so romantic. I obey her. Excusing myself first, I go outside to "call my mom".

-O-

Love, devotion, commitment. Never thought I'd have any of these in my life after she'd left me to die in Antarctica. I walked through life with nothing until I met her again.

For fifteen years I thought I was doing the best I could for her, staying well away, giving her the chance to start anew, to have a decent guy like Bobby as her man. I didn't know she didn't really mean what she did, I didn't know she thought I was dead, or about her pregnancy. I see her now, in a room full of people, and it's like all the rest is a blur, I only have eyes for this woman, my woman. She's still as beautiful as she was on the day we met. Noticing my eyes fixed on her, she smiles at me, a little self-consciously. I keep watching her and she mouths a 'What?' at me.

'I love you.' I mouth back at her. Her lips stretch into a wide smile, that's all the answer I need.

My wife, ma femme, ma treasure. She diverts her eyes back to my father who's talking to her. She's got her back to me now, and I take the moment to admire her body, that body of hers gave me three beautiful children. Lots of times this happens to me, I look at her as if it were the first time, I fall in love with her again and again. I love her endlessly and for five years I have devoted my life to make her happy. She deserves nothing less. For fifteen years I've failed her, but I'll love her for the rest of my days, treasure each moment as if it were our last.

'Oh chére, I want to take you upstairs, lay you down and make love to you.' I think to myself as I watch her. I walk towards her, take one hand of hers in mine, I was about to whisper in her ear what I wanted to do to her when the bell rings.

"Will you take that, sugar? Your father seems very interested in our plans to travel to New Orleans for New Years' Eve."

Sure thing, I caught the old fart staring at her cleavage.

When I open the door, mon Dieu! It's Emma and Scott!

"Oh, wow! I was not expecting to see you two." I said honestly. "Weren't you supposed to be skiing somewhere?"

"Oh well, you know women, Remy. She was missing Alex like crazy, kept saying she had to be here for the proposal. He hasn't proposed yet, has he?" I glared at Emma. So she knew.

"Of course, I knew about it, Cajun. Where is my son? I hope you have treated him fine. Poor fellow has done nothing wrong to your daughter. He loves her so much! You should be jumping for joy at the prospect of having my beautiful, powerful and smart son as your son-in-law." She says, making her way inside without an invitation.

"Mmmm… your son… good question. Where is he? He said he was going to call you outside, so he should be here. Jules went upstairs to change some minutes ago and… Wait a minute!"

That son of a bitch! I'm gonna shove one of my flaming cards up that bastard's ass!


	6. Chapter 6

Entering through the bedroom window was the ultimate sign of desperation. I needed her body like I needed to breathe, in fact, it was not just that. I needed out of that living room like Donald Trump needs morons.

Mr. LeBeau's words earlier made me feel inappropriate, unworthy of his daughter's love. According to him, she could be doing far more interesting things in life than spending time with me. Besides, she is self-sufficient. Who needs a good-looking nerd, but still a nerd, when she has her job, her youth, her freedom, her taste for danger and excitement?

I'm only a dull dutiful X-Man, paranoid about human's attempts to eliminate mutants from the face of the Earth. She could do better than that surely.

I can feel the jewelry box in my jacket pocket and am certain I'm not going to propose anymore. I don't want to make Juliette do something she'll regret, and as her father said, hate me for that in the future. I need her to be happy, even if that means she won't be my wife, the mother of my unborn children and all the other fantasy roles I created for her in my heart.

I climb into her bedroom and I can't help it, that place has an allure as the sphere of privacy it is. When she moved here, we were not best friends anymore. It's not like her old bedroom at the mansion had been. It's an alien environment to me, this is a reminder of her world when I wasn't a part of it any longer. Auntie Marie has kept it decorated as if Juliette still lived there. I took a look at the picture frames on her white girly desk. There were people I hardly knew, some friends I met only after we started dating. There was only one frame that held a picture of us: me and her as children in the mansion. What if our current relationship turns out to be just another phase in her life? She was a virgin until I walked back into her life. What if she is curious to know how it's like with other guys?

I am a mess of self-doubt. Mr. Le Beau has totally broken me.

She walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. Her eyes find mine instantaneously and a bright smile adorns her lips. It washes all my insecurities away. Practically lunging at me, she gave me a hug, I was stunned and couldn't even keep my balance. Nearly falling on my back with her on top.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" She spoke a little breathless as if she were the one who could read thoughts. I didn't reply, I was still too hung up on feeling inadequate. How did I dare buy her an engagement ring? She surely deserved better.

"I can't believe you got jealous because I was dancing with Claude." She continued. "Always thought I make it pretty obvious that I'm absolutely head over heels for you, baby." I manage a little smile. "Don't you know you're the one for me?" She concluded.

Yeah, she does love me. Her father played his suggestion games on me. Fuck you very much, Mr. LeBeau.

"I love you, Jules." I said simply. I snaked a hand over her waist and pulled her body closer. She claimed my mouth as my arms tightened around her body. Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. My hands caressed her back, then slid down to her ass. She moaned lightly against my lips. Her legs slid between mine but she broke the kiss and stared into my eyes in silence. Many seconds after intense eye contact, she unbuttoned her shirt and smiled provocatively. Yeah, damn right, I knew what to do, but she gave me the order anyway.

"Take off my bra."

I tried to do it as expertly as Joey Tribbiani, but I just couldn't. Tried it again and that fucking hook seemed to be glued with super bonder glue.

"Oh never mind!" She complained, and giving up, she undid it herself. My eyes went to her breast and I touched them gently. My tongue slid across the left one and then I sucked the right one. She whimpered and I told her psychically that we should keep it down.

Ignoring me, she took off her shorts and undies. Then, lead my hand to her sex. Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! No need for directions this time. I'm a specialist at that. I drop to my knees and suck her clit softly, then I slip one, then two fingers in her. She places her hand over mine and pushed my fingers deeper into her, gasping. I bend down and lick her and use my fingers all at once. Nothing can give me more pleasure than watching her reactions, feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe.

"Oh my God, Alex…" she cries. I do it faster and touch that special place inside of her that always make my baby lose control. "Alex, you, you nasty boy… oh my god, oh my god, I'm coming, sugar… Alex, please!"

"I love to see you like that." I let the confession slip away.

"Oh, love. Come over here." She demands. "I want you inside of me."

I think about all the people downstairs, how we are going to be so busted, but I can't stop myself. I obey her.

We've got chemistry, we got real love, too many of her switches are flicked for a reverse gear to be possible. She sits on her bed and I unzip my pants hurriedly and in a second I'm inside of her, on top of her and she's going wild with all the moaning. From here on in it is all passion: intense, intoxicating.

"Shush, Jules! Someone's gonna hear us." I whisper in her ear. Instead of keeping it down, she asks me to fuck her harder, her plea intoxicates my mind and I do as I'm told. All care went through the window. We become one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

It wasn't too long until we were both happily sated, her body lying on top of mine as we reached orgasm when she was riding me. She looked down at me with a frown, very atypical. I brushed a finger over her luscious lips and pulled her down to meet my mouth. We kissed but I could feel, there was something in the air.

"What is it, honey? Did I do something wrong?"

"You are still doing it!" She spoke exasperatedly. Taking in my puzzled expression, she continued. "Why did you block me out? Why didn't we mind link? It always happens when we're making love and I love to have our mind united as one, to know exactly how my body is making you feel. It makes the experience so much more special. Now, again, instead of reaching out for my mind and seeing what is wrong yourself, you preferred to ask me. What are you hiding from me?"

So that's what it was all about. She's mad because I didn't connect with her psychically. Without any further explanation, she's off of me, stands up and rushes to her bathroom to get a quick shower. I roll off the bed and put on my clothes hurriedly.

"Is this about that call I saw on your phone?" She spits angrily at me as soon as she's back.

"What!? You've been raiding my phone?"

"Lara called you! You ex! That bitch! What is it that she wanted?" She said, looking adorably jealous. With just a towel wrapped around her body, she was stomping her feet and pouting. It made me want to love her body all over again. Oh, dear Juliette, I just want to be with you, don't you know? I want to fucking marry you!

"She just wanted to wish me a happy Christmas. She calls every year around this time." I explained calmly and patiently. She was having none of that, though.

"Seriously? And you tell me about it just like that? Like this means nothing?"

"It doesn't!" She was going to keep nagging when I close my eyes and…

"Oh shit!"

"What is it, Alex?" She asks me. "Don't you try to get out of this one telling me you're having a nasty headache only powerful telepaths get. I'm not buying it!"

"Oh shit, shit, shit! Holy nightmare! We're screwed"

"Hey, calm down! Tell me what's going on!" Juliette says, holding my face in her hands, making my eyes meet hers.

"My mom is here! And your father wants to kill me! Not using a figure of speech here. Literally, kill me!" She lets go of me.

"Oh fuck!"

-O-

"That son of a…" I said angrily but was interrupted. Those who were previously unaware of what was going on were now all looking at me.

"Caution, Le Beau!" Emma warned.

"Your son, Emma, is disrespecting me! Disrespecting my house, my family. He's… " I was going to say 'fucking my daughter', but I saw the little ones watching me expectantly. I took a deep breath and held my tongue. "Do you expect me to call him beautiful names? I'm gonna go upstairs and end their little party RIGHT NOW. And sorry, Frost, but it won't be pleasant for your son."

I walk purposefully towards the staircase, stomping as I go until I felt a hand hold my arm firmly.

"Over my dead body!" She says. I look over my shoulders to find not Emma Frost, but my wife, frowning at me. She was fuming. My eyes take in her haughty grimace and for a second, my blood runs cold.

"Chére, you can't be telling me to let this go." I tell her as I curiously watch her for any signs of sympathy, but no luck, she really means it. Her scowl is still very much in place.

"How are you having a fit and causing a scene right in the middle of our Christmas Eve celebration going to help you?" She asks indignantly.

"Oh, chére, I'm sure it would make me feel a lot better." I say humorously, her eyebrows come even closer together and she's annoyed. I can tell she's not even slightly amused at my idea of a joke. She turns around and tells our guests that they should make themselves comfortable and excuse us for a while. We'll be down for Christmas dinner in no time.

"No, Emma. I won't let him anywhere near them." She answers out loud as we climb up the stairs, headed to our bedroom. We hear Juliette moaning as we pass her door and my wife's hold on my arm tightens. "Don't you even think about it!" she hisses.

Once we're inside our bedroom, she closes the door gently behind her.

"Anna! Do you really believe I'm the one who's on the wrong here? That boy has disrespected and shamed me in front of my family." I start.

"You seriously think that was HIS idea? How can you, for a second, believe it was? Don't you know your own daughter at all?"

"A father can pretend!" I finally admitted.

"So what's your problem, then?"

"They shouldn't be at it when all the family is downstairs, getting ready for our Christmas Eve dinner. Have they no shame?"

"They're young and in love. Have you forgotten how it feels like? How it felt like?" She says and in an instant, our eyes are locked, our hearts are set aflutter, pulses literally racing. "They're twenty now. When I was twenty, I was already in love with you. I'd known you for two years and, as much as I denied it, I knew I loved you, wanted you… wanted you like crazy. If I had been able to touch you then, we'd have done like them or worse. Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I remember." I confess. I narrow the gap between us and lean down on her until our foreheads touch. Her sweet breathing fans my face and I let out a deep sigh.

"As for you" She continues. "By the time you were twenty you had married, fled from your city after killing your brother-in-law in a stupid duel, then traveled the world, saved a temporarily infantilized Ororo, was brought to the X-Men and…"

"Met you!" I offered before she could say it. "And I fell for you like a lamb to the slaughter. I had never fallen that hard in love with anyone. I thought I was good with the ladies, always a step ahead, a serial heartbreaker, only to end up being the prey, caught in your eyes. I kissed my heart goodbye, it was not mine, but yours, forever. It still is, chére. It'll always be." Tentatively, then, I raised my hand and dipped my fingers into her hair. I touched her face – her cheek, then; her lip, finally her chin. I pulled it up and brought her lips to mine. We kissed softly for many heartbeats long. She was moaning against my lips, but still, she found the strength to break our kiss.

"You see, sugar. When we were their age, we knew what we wanted. You wanted me and I wanted you. They know it too. Their love is for real and they are not children. You have to respect them and their decisions. I know she must be a child to you because you've met her only five years ago. But she's an adult, sugar."

I argued they were still wrong for leaving the party to have sex. She conceded and told me we could talk to them about it later. Damn right I'll talk to Jules, as for Alex, my cards were really great at delivering the message.

"No need to play angry daddy, sugar. We are all adults and we can solve things peacefully, right?" She said, tracing my jaw with her fingers and smiling provocatively. Was she seducing me to buy her beloved children out of trouble? If she was, it was working and I didn't care that I was being steered to do what she wanted.

Her eyes promised mischief and her lips curved maliciously. Running a hand across the panes of my chest, then over my abdomen, she sighs sensually. When she bites her bottom lip, Mon Dieu, that's when I'm totally at her mercy.

"We might have a minute or two to, you know...", she trails off.

Oh, and people say Juliette takes after me. They've got no idea. In the blink of eye, I had my wife pinned against the wall, her lean legs wrapped around my waist, her sweet moans in my ear as I thrust into her, harder and harder, smacking into her taut body. Nothing like a quickie to seal our ceasefire agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Breathe in, breathe out. Count to ten, LeBeau. Shit is getting shittier by the minute but your wife is so lovely. Besides, she's so happy right now. She loves the season, and the fact that everybody came. And when I say everybody, I meant it. Every fucking body came. Tout le fucking monde!

Why is it so hard to have a quiet small family Christmas?

If you'd ask me, I'd be more than content to cook dinner for my wife and children, listen to them singing some carols, watch them open their presents with relish. And, last but not least, put the kids to bed and make love to my beautiful wife all night long. Oh, that reminded me of last year…

"Come here, Santa baby." Her sweet southern drawl rang in my ear. Never in a million years had I thought a Santa costume could be that useful, pleased the kids and then later, the wife. "I've been a bad, bad girl this year. Can I still get my present?" Those lips of hers roamed all of my body and I...

"Mama!" My Anna cried out, waking me up from last year's flashback memory. "You came!"

I should be happy, right? After our passionate moments in our room just minutes earlier, I should be relaxed, but my eyes found no other than my mother-in-law of sorts, adopted, foster, whatever, mother-in-law. I can tell you, man, that's worst kind of mother-in-law available on the market.

"What the hell is Mystique doing here?" I ask Anna when I realize she is not surprised to see her foster parent.

"What was I supposed to do? Irene's death is still so recent, she asked me if she could come, and I couldn't find it in me to say no, sugar." She replied, whispering in my ear.

I could have pushed it further, and asked her why she didn't bother to tell me my beloved mother-in-law was coming for dinner, but decided against it. Oh, if she'd told me, then I could've got prepared, and drunk much more whiskey while I was cooking. My favorite social lubricant would have helped, but tough luck of mine, no, she didn't tell me.

I took one good look into those adorable green eyes of hers and, oblivious to my dissatisfaction, she smiled at me so sweetly. And there goes all my resolution to complain about Mystique's presence. I'm an idiot, I know. Stupid fool! Besides, my wife had given me such a good time upstairs, I was so drunk in love and lust for her that I let it slide.

"Good evening, LeBeau. Busy knocking my daughter up yet again? She can't possibly pop out any more of your children, can she? She's lucky none of them look too much like you though, huh?"

"It's nice to see you too, Raven." I replied, glaring at her. "Chére, let's serve dinner, shall we? I'll get everything in nice dishes and the youngins can help carry the dishes to the table." I try to make my exit. Just then, that fucking bastard and my little princess showed up. The boy was clearly timid and unsettled, and Juliette, she's got some nerve this daughter of mine, was looking as cool as a cucumber. She passed me by and winked at me. Seriously! She fucking winked at me! The Summers boy didn't even look me in the eye.

Raven loved him, of course. And she wouldn't miss the chance of making a big show of it, just to fuck with me.

"My dear Juliette!" She exclaimed. "Come here you and your handsome boyfriend." In a second they were both being squashed into a big embrace. Both Emma and I watched the scene cautiously.

"When will you guys give me a great-grandchild? Your children will be the prettiest the world has ever seen!" Alex blushed, looking like a tomato, while Juliette smiled broadly. This is worse than I thought if she's dreaming of babies already. Someone shoot me now! I still vividly remember the nights when we were making this human being back in Antarctica.

"They will, nana." She said, her heart filled with joy. She loves the boy. I sighed despite myself. Who doesn't love to see their kid happy? My heart softened a bit, but not enough to be blinded by love.

"Mais la, not so soon, huh? You're a baby yourself." Raven shook her head in reprimand and gave me the side eye. "Jules, I want to talk to you. Can you follow me to the kitchen, s'il vous plait?" I complete.

"Non, not now! You have your whole life to have a heart to heart with your daughter. Enough of this nonsense, son. I'm hungry!" My father exclaimed. Juliette told her grandpa she had all under control and confidently assured him it would only be a minute. It surprised me that she didn't take the chance to escape our talk. She's got balls, more than her boyfriend will ever have.

"You two, outside! I'm gonna go to the kitchen with Alex, and we'll get all the food on the table. By the time we're done with that, I want you two back here so we get dinner started, you hear me?" My chére dictated how we were going to roll.

"Yes, mom." Juliette nodded.

"Oui, chére." I followed suit.

We walked out of the house together. As soon as Juliette was out of the door, her whole body language changed. Her sweet demeanor vanished, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at me. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me short.

"I'm sorry, okay, dad? I'm sorry if me loving my boyfriend offends you this much."

"What? I wasn't going to say that, I was…"

"So what were you going to say? Why else would you be so mad at Alex and me, dad? My boyfriend hears your thoughts when you're this angry, even if he doesn't want to."

"And he's told you what he's heard, the little jerk?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me. If I weren't her father, I'm sure she'd have flipped me the bird. "I'm not mad at you." I added softly, trying to make amends. Man, the women in this family! They got me wrapped around their fingers.

"So, you're mad at him, right? Do you seriously think he put me to it? Really, dad?" Her indignation was obvious.

"I know! I know it could only have been your idea. But he could have said no."

"Oh, dad!" She spoke exasperatedly, ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath, she composed herself before speaking again. "Listen, papa. I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again. But, seriously, count me out of New Orleans, I just decided spending New Year's Eve here in New York with Alex and his parents is a much better idea." Her resentful words hurt me but I didn't let it show. I tried to say something, to apologize for being an ass. But how on Earth do you explain that you are irrationally jealous of your daughter? Not only that but you also want to protect her from pain at any cost.

"I love Alex, daddy. I love him and I want to be with him. All the time!"

Her resolution, her sheer love for the boy, the way she thought she knew what she wanted, it gave me the chills. Suddenly, I realize why I have this irrational fear that their relationship is doomed to disaster. She reminded me of Bella Donna stepping up and confronting her father for us to be together.

I wanted to scream some sense into her. Tell her how she was too young to get married, that getting married too young is a terrible idea. But she doesn't even know the boy wants to propose. Then it hit me. I'm afraid for Juliette because of my own experience of young love, marrying my childhood sweetheart was one of my poorest decisions in life, but Jules and Alex, they are not Remy and Bella Donna. They are different people, they have been brought up very differently from me and Belle. But I just can't ignore the feeling. Fear, I fear they will end up like we did.

My beautiful daughter stares at me expectantly with those eyes of hers, eyes exactly like mine. My empathy kicks in and I feel her. She's conflicted, and I know why. She loves her boy dearly but she also loves me. She's feeling anxious, she doesn't want me to get upset at her. She wants my approval, just like to this day, I still care about my father's opinion of me. 'Just say something, LeBeau.' I command myself.

"I love you, daughter. And, I understand your motives, Jules. I still think you should have reigned in your... your passion. It's just… there's a time and a place for everything."

"Says the man who keeps banging my mom all times of the day, in the most inappropriate places, without a locked door, for crying out loud!"

"You still haven't let it go, have you?" Two years ago, just before she started hooking up with Scott's son, Juliette caught us having sex in my office. Anna was heavily pregnant with Oli. We weren't fully naked, but it can't have been a good experience, I have to give her that.

"I'll send you the bill of the shrink I've been seeing about that!" She joked, a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"Whatever you ask, you shall have, my dear daughter." I reply honestly. She chuckles. I wasn't joking, though.

"So, if that's an honest promise, please, just let Alex out of the hook, will you? It's not even much I'm asking for. Deep inside you know he's a great guy."

Before I could say anything in reply, Anna shows up at the door and asks, correction, orders us inside. Juliette told her mom we were done with our talk. Before stepping inside the house, she turned around and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Juliette."

"You know I love you, don't you, daddy?" She said, it may be my impression, but her eyes were shining brightly.

"I do. And I love you too. I will shed my life for you, if I have to." I replied frankly. She halted and turned around to face me. Our identical eyes were firmly locked.

"That's why it matters to me so much that you approve of Alex, that you treat him nicely. I can't stand all this bickering of yours." Before I had the chance to say something, she turned and entered the living room, joining all the others. I glanced at Alex whose eyes lit up when he saw my daughter. They smiled at each other, there was a sparkle. The same kind of sparkle I see in my wife's eyes. Juliette took a seat next to him and kissed his cheek tenderly while he took her hands in his and brushed his thumbs over them softly. I nodded at him curtly and he did the same.

Then my mother-in-law said something to annoy me, and it was all business as usual again. I just ignored her and moved past everybody, taking the seat my wife saved for me at the head of the table. She kissed my lips briefly and all of a sudden, life was good. It was great, indeed.

-O-

Holy Guacamole! When we joined Jules' family, knowing damn well that Mr. LeBeau wanted to exterminate me, none other than her grandmother slash kidnapper was anxiously waiting for us. She hugged us tight and all the while I was thinking "awkwaaaard'. This woman tried to stop me saving my damsel in distress all those years ago, saving Juliette from her only biological grandparent, by the way. Hell, Juliette totally wins the prize for the strangest family ever. My mom in lingerie and my father who never takes off his glasses are no match for the LeBeaus.

And the terrorist, correction, I meant, Jules' grannie, who looks anything but that, kept treating us like little cute puppies, squeezing us into a tight embrace. I was wondering what I did to deserve such a fate, when my mom says in my head: 'You fucked Jules right under her father's nose on Christmas' Eve!'

'MOM! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

'At least it was worth it, huh? Juliette sure had a lot of fun! Well done, son!'

'MOM!'

'You can't even keep a straight face so we can talk psychically! You have to go and look straight into my face… and glare at me. Even your father notices we are talking.' She rolled her eyes at me. Suddenly, I heard Jule's grandma say something about Jules and I making babies and I snapped, shut my mother out and was in full alert mode again.

Mr. LeBeau and his mother-in-law bickered a little longer while I laughed inside my head about it. Serves him right! Then, off he was, out of the house, taking my love with him. He wanted to talk to her. He'd probably decided to let me live another day.

'Alex, you were actually laughing out loud, you know that, don't you?' My mom says in my mind. 'Wipe that smirk off your face and follow me into the kitchen. I've got something for you.' I chuckle regardless and see my father shaking his head at my behavior.

I obeyed my mother and followed her into the kitchen. She was carrying a shopping bag, laid it on the breakfast bar took off the jacket I was wearing, lay it aside, got the ring in the pocket and put it inside the inside pocket of a jacket she took out of the bag. Wordlessly, she slid a suit jacket up my arms and I let her like the good obedient child I am.

"What's this, mom?"

"It's an Armani. You should look like a million dollars, no less, to propose to my dearest Juliette." Her eyes were actually shining with tears about to fall. She took a step back and stared at me. Resting her chin in her hand, she looked at me as an artist analyzing his most recent work of art. Just then, Auntie Anna dropped by, her and all the other LeBeaus, carrying dishes to the dining room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw my mom staring at me.

"Looking handsome, sweetie. I hear it's a special occasion." She glanced over at my mom who winked at her. Then they start talking about me as if I were not there. 'How they're so grown! Isn't he the most handsome young man you've ever seen? I hope they have kids soon enough. Thanks to me Jules will have an excellent lover in her bed.' I cleared my throat, they got the clue and finally turned their attention to me.

"Right." Auntie Anna said, on her tiptoes, she reached out for my hair and started rearranging some way she thought it best. "The jacket looks crisp, honey, but I don't think it goes with this Star Wars tee. Haven't you brought him a shirt, Emma?" She asked.

"Nope, I never knew he'd be dressed in what looks like his pyjamas. If mama is not around… I hope Juliette can fix his lack of fashion sense. I'll tell her, tell her to deny him sex if he doesn't do away with all these kid's tees of his." She paused, still throwing that scrutinizing look at me. "But, see, if we button it up, we can hide C-3PO."

"That's perfect, sugar. Now I gotta go and get them back inside. We're starving the guests to death." Auntie Anna said, leaving us behind.

My mom and I locked eyes. She knew perfectly well how nervous I was, she reassured me, told me how it was all going to be alright. We heard the front door, Juliette and her father were back in the house, so we all made our way back to the table. There was no running away, the dinner would start in a minute. I had a 'should I stay or should I go' brief moment, then off I went.

I don't care what anyone says, that girl is the love of my life. I knew what I wanted and all I wanted was her, forever. That girl, that girl was gonna wear my ring.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost midnight, Aunt Anna had everyone hold hands and pray before we sat for dinner. When everyone was settled and filling up their plates with the delicious food Mr. Le Beau had prepared, there was this moment of peace in the LeBeau household. By the way, hands down to Jules' father, he cooks divinely. I crossed my heart and dove in, hoping he hadn't poisoned my food.

So this was it. The Christmas Eve family dinner that got Juliette so excited about. The exact moment in time I had planned to propose to her. At a certain point, I just froze and looked at all the people around me, and I couldn't help it but pick up a few of their thoughts. As in all missions, you gotta do some grounded research, I was doing mine. So, don't call me nosy!

'Oh, my little ones. Aren't they adorable? They look like angels when they're sleeping. Awake, not so much.' I could hear Auntie Anna think as she fiddled with the baby monitor.

'This fucker… I hate him, just hate him. The nerve he has! I can't decide what's worse, him being away for 15 years or him being back. I'll never get what my daughter sees in him. Well, at least the scoundrel can cook.' Mystique thought as she asked Claude to pass her the gravy.

'Is she giving me the cold shoulder or what? I can't believe she was jealous of Jules! Now the way she was looking at Alex Summers earlier, now THAT was something. I cannot believe this guy is standing my way again…' Claude narrowed his eyes at me and I just shrugged. 'Serves you right, Penguin.' I thought.

'Jule's boyfriend, oh my, the moans I heard when I walked past her door after putting the kids down to sleep… Him with that nerdy cutesy face of his, and that body of a Greek God… He must be fire in between the sheets. A girl can dream.' His wife watched me, pressed her knees tightly together and licked her lips. It made me swallow hard. No one else seemed to notice, though.

'I can't believe I'm at the LeBeaus when I could be having precious time alone with my wife. What won't I do for my wife and son?' My father was thinking. I quickly swerved from his thoughts as he started picturing my mom in less than innocent ways.

'Alex, stop entertaining yourself with people's minds and just do it!' My mother scolded me. It worked, I stopped listening in to everyone's minds. 'You'll never be ready if that's what you're waiting for. Besides, with your abilities, if it all goes wrong and you embarrass yourself, you just go and swipe everyone's minds and start over, keep going until she says yes.' My mom! I wanted to laugh out loud at her idea. You know what? It's not that bad. ' Alex, my love, that was a joke! If you're really entertaining that possibility, you're more like me than you let everyone else believe. Let me keep my memories, though.'

'Mom! It's funny alright, but you know I wouldn't do that.'

'Wouldn't you really, Mastermind Alex?' She smirked at me. Oh no! She knew about my silly Mastermind Alex and his evil plans. We ended up sharing a knowing smile. 'I love you, son.'

'Love you too, mom.'

"What are you two talking about?" Jules asks, whispering in my ear. I focused my attention on the girl I love. She had been talking to her grandfather excitedly until that moment but noticed the glances and smiles I exchanged with my mother. A little smile painted her lips as she waited for me to answer her question, it made my heart skip a beat. She's absolutely beautiful and got me stunned. We stared at each other in silence, it was like it was just the two of us in the room, that little Mona Lisa smile turned into a beaming one. It quickly spread over her luscious lips.

'Nothing, babe. My mom making comments about your grannie."

Her only response to my lie was a light chuckle. She bought it! She bought my lie! Hallelujah! I'm doing a little dance in my own head when she surprised me.

'I love you, Alex. Thanks for being here tonight. I know it's not that easy for you. You get shy, I know. Your effort, it means a lot to me.' She projected her thoughts for my benefit.

I smiled at her but didn't say anything. 'Anything for you, my love.' I thought to myself. All feelings trapped in my heart overwhelmed me, love so strong, it was threatening to engulf me. Her power over me, it scared me at times. I know I gotta be the man she deserves, I gotta make this girl happy, forever and a day. The weight of that responsibility daunted me.

I was thinking of how my heart ached for my special girl when Mr. LeBeau's eyes met mine and I froze in place.

'You are what she needs, boy. She loves you, with all her heart and that's all that matters. If you wanna hear a word of advice, just don't get involved in any duels on your wedding day.' Damn, I forgot how he can use his empathy powers to its limits when he wants to. He probably picked on my feelings of inadequacy and doubt.

'A duel!? Why would I do that? That would be plain dumb.' I asked him.

'Easy, boy. Don't push it.' His piercing red eyes warned me silently from under furrowed brows. I concluded that he wasn't joking. That had probably happened to him. Jules told me he had been married before meeting her mother.

Dinner rolled on, people made small talk, and they sounded like bees buzzing in the background. My heart was pounding, I was feeling like a weak fool. I could hear in my head He-man say 'In today's story, we learned that Alex Summer is a fucking coward. Kids, grow some balls and try not to grow into such a wimpy human being.'

'I'm Courage, the cowardly dog.' I thought, resigned. Then, suddenly. 'No, I'm not. I'm Batman!' I swear to God that came out in my head in Batman's voice. 'I'm Batman and Batman doesn't back down.' That was it. I raised my glass and said I want to toast.

'The first toast is offered by the host, Alex.' My mom warned in my head. 'Too late.' I thought. 'Batman never backs down.'

"I'd like to propose a toast to… to…" I swallow hard as I face that nerve-wrecking endeavor: proposing to my Juliette in front of our families. My reason for living watches me curiously, sporting a cutesy lopsided smile. She's worth it, I conclude, worth all this embarrassment.

"I propose a toast to love," I say firmly. "To love, and friendship, loyalty and... love."

"You said love twice." Mr. LeBeau Senior offered, unimpressed, rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah, thanks, sir. To love… and to Juliette."

"Cheers!" Auntie Anna was quick to respond, raising her own glass. The others followed suit. Mr. LeBeau shakes his head in disapproval. I know, lame, lame, lame! How could I turn this into an actual proposal? Not knowing any better, I stood up, placing myself between my mom and Auntie Anna, in the perfect spot to look right into Jule's red-hot eyes.

"What I wanted to say is… I don't know what to say, really. I haven't prepared a grand speech, much to Grandpa LeBeau's dismay. I don't have Daddy LeBeau's charm to wow you all so you won't even pay attention to what I'm saying. It's just me, nerdy, X-Man Alex, a goofy Omega level mutant who loves this girl across from me trying to say how I feel… This girl, she needs to know she's my whole world." I paused, and she giggled.

"What's this all about, hun? Sit down back here, you goof!"

Ignoring her words, I went on. I found my voice, found the right pace and I got the audience listening curiously.

"Twenty years ago, there was this man, he had lost his dearly loved wife, he was a broken mess and he found solace in a teammate. And so there was me, I came along. Another couple, around the same time, lived the time of their lives after years spent dreaming of being in each other's arms. But then, an evil force set them apart. And along came Juliette. We were both born from love and love has kept us tight together from our earliest days in this world. I remember being around eight and thinking, for the very first time, that I wanted Juliette to be my person, my girl, forever and ever. Jules had other ideas, though. She called me names and scolded me for confessing we were up to no good whenever we were caught red-handed."

"That is true! You did give it all away so easily." My father offered, chuckling at one particular memory.

"I've loved Juliette before I even knew what love was. First, there was that aching need to be around her. I'd feel my cheeks burning up when she smiled at me. When our fingers as much as brushed against one another's, I'd feel the warmth in my heart, my heart raced. The more I grew up, the more I realized I loved her and the more I was aware that I couldn't go on loving her, not like that, like I wanted for her to be my girl. We were practically siblings, right? No one else knew me as well as she did. She was always there, always in my life. It couldn't be right. Long story short, I got myself a girlfriend, hoping what I felt for Jules would go away. But it didn't. If anything, it got stronger and it made me suffer even more because she too had a new life, new friends. You moved out of the mansion with your newly found father. And I, I missed you so much, Jules. I went from being your brother to being totally cut out. I knew then we were not family. I was not even your friend anymore."

"Oh, sweetie! I remember you asking me about her with that sad puppy face." Auntie Anna commented. Jules watched me pouring my heart, looking at me intently. Her eyes were shining so bright, but I made a point of not going in her head to know what she was thinking. My speech was an explosion in progress, if I stopped to think it through, I'd ruin it. So I just kept going, doing my best to ignore everyone staring at me.

"Then, there was that day. The day that everything changed. I met her at the bar, I'd say by chance, but I'd be lying. We didn't know the other was attending that party, but she was sent my way on a mission. Her friend dared her to try and kiss the guy who was refusing all the girls. It was only when she was patting my trousers after "accidentally" showering me with a glass of gin and coke that she saw it was me. That moment in time, I looked at her and decided I would never let her go again. And so, here we are, together after two years, going strong."

I glanced quickly at our moms and regretted the decision instantly. Auntie Anna and my mom were sneakily wiping away silent tears.

'What's this all about, honey? I've talked to my father. He won't bother us anymore.' She said in her head for me to hear. "Shut up and sit back down here with me, won't you?" She patted my empty seat, a dismissive smile was all my reply to her.

"Once," I continued, "You, Jules, I saw you writing your name on a notebook with the last name of a guy from that band you loved. We must've been eleven years old. Gosh, do you remember that? I got really pissed, but you never knew. When I was alone in my room, I wrote Juliette Frost-Summers about a hundred times." She laughed wholeheartedly at that. The people at the table laughed too. And it got me thinking 'Oh no, don't laugh at that! I'm hoping that is going to be your name, Jules.'

That was it, I couldn't hold it back any longer. I reached into my father's expensive suit jacket pocket and held the box while making my way around the table until I reached Juliette. When she realized what was going on, her eyes widened and her beautiful pink lips parted.

"Alex? What? Are you…?"

I got down on one knee. "Jules, I love you with all my heart, with all the strength I have in me. I kept debating myself if I should have you surrounded by rose petals, dimly-lit candles and heart-shaped balloons for this occasion. But I decided that having the people that love both of us most in this world would be more fitting." She sighed deeply, her right hand placed over her heart. She couldn't quite contain herself, silent tears spilling down her eyes before I even popped the question. So I ended her misery.

"Here I am, Juliette LeBeau, ridiculously and ungraciously, hobbling down onto one knee, hoping you'll say yes to me. Jules, will you marry me? Will you be my wife? I can't stand being away from you, my love. I need you as I need to breathe. I want to wake up to your face every morning. We'll find a way, we'll…"

Juliette kneeled in front of me and held my face in her hands, this sweet smile stamped on her face.

"Stop rambling, you fool." She kissed me tenderly, her lips brushed mine delicately and my whole world could shatter around us that it would matter none.

"Answer the boy's question, Juliette!" I heard her grandfather say.

She broke off the kiss and stared deep into my eyes. Everyone was dead silent, expectantly waiting for her to say something.

"I do, Alex. Nothing would make me happier."

Our family erupted into excited cheering. All the people present came to us, hugged, patted our back, and showed it in their own way how happy they were for us. Even Mr. LeBeau seemed pleased and congratulated me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to the family, son." He said. "I'm sure you two are going to be as happy together as her mother and I are."

"Thanks, Mr. LeBeau. Thank you very much. It means a lot to us."

On her tiptoes, Juliette kissed her father's cheek. And his eyes shone with love for his daughter.

"You might as well drop the 'Mr.' and call me Remy." He added. Wow! Now that was a shocker. And it was surely going to take me some time to get there…

When everyone was done with congratulating us, Juliette wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. I looked at her through these intense green eyes she loves. Her lips met mine once again, and at the moment I knew that I could live another hundred years, travel around the world, save the Earth from danger and even go to other galaxies, and nothing would ever compare to that single moment when I first kissed the girl who had just said 'yes' to me. My Juliette, my love, my fiancée. I just know that our love is one of a kind and will last forever.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I told her. I used my telekinesis to bring the loudspeakers to life. And the room was filled with Seal's voice, singing "Kiss from a Rose". The fact that is top single off the soundtrack album for one of my favorite old Batman movies was an inside joke only Jules could understand.

"Will you dance with me, my ravishingly beautiful fiancée?" She giggled in reply and let me guide her to an open area next to the dining table.

'Batman wins.' I couldn't help sniggering at my silly thought.

"Hey, I heard that, Bruce!" She commented. Our minds' link is getting stronger and stronger. Sometimes my thoughts slip into her mind.

Facing her, I gently held her hand, my other arm wrapped around her and she gave a little gasp when I pulled her body tightly close to mine. We started swaying back and forth slowly, rotating in place. That was easy enough to do and I think I pulled it off. In a minute or so, Mr. LeBeau had asked his wife to join us dancing. They were much more gallant than Juliette and I. He leaned over Auntie Anna and they shared a kiss that would best kept for the privacy of their bedroom, Jules and I laughed at them. My mom and dad also took to our improvised dance floor.

"I love you, Alex." She said.

"I love you too, Jules. Forever and a day."

"Forever and two days." She retorted. "I win!"

Our arms remained interlaced as I rested my forehead on hers, while everyone was slowly getting back to business as usual. Some were helping clean the table while others busied themselves with providing entertainment.

"Board games, anyone?" My father called out.

"What about Poker?" My now official future father-in-law suggested.

"I know! I know! There's this fun game we play every Christmas." Jules suggested. Mr. LeBeau shook his head and mouthed a desperate 'NO!' at her. "Come on, daddy. Don't be shy about it. You won last year."

"Yes!", cried Auntie Anna. "Poop the potato! I'm gonna grab the buckets and potatoes."

"It is a simple game." Juliette explained. "We split into two teams. Everyone gets a potato. Each person carries the spud between their legs to the bucket where each team member deposits the potato. And, yes, the name of the game perfectly represents how you will all look while playing it."

"No way in hell I'm playing that." Mystique protested.

"I never thought there'd be a day when I would agree with you, Raven." My mom said.

In the end, everyone was playing it enthusiastically. I never thought I'd say that, but Christmas at the LeBeaus turned out to be much better than I had expected. I hope next year we'll be gathered again and Juliette will be carrying another ring on her left ring finger to keep company to the one she got today.

I just can't wait to spend all my Christmases at the LeBeaus.

The End

-0-

Author's Notes:

First of all, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whatever floats your boat, everyone! This was a little cheeky fic that was a lot of fun to write, because I love my OCs from Wasting Love and it was so much fun revisiting them. I hope you enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading and triple thanks if you decide to review. :) Now, little fit here, January is coming, you guys! Rogue and Gambit will out in less than two weeks! I just can't wait! I hope there will a bunch of new fics for us to read.


End file.
